Arthur Kirkland and the Stingy Wand
by Ima cat bitches
Summary: In a world without the Harry Potter books, is it possible that Hogwarts is really there? This is a story about eleven-year-old Arthur Kirkland who gets a mysterious letter from a school for magicians, called hogwarts. Find out what happens to Arthur as he spends his first year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

This is a Harry Potter and Hetalia crossover. I am in the midst of writing it, so please be patient. Thank you for reading, and maybe commenting. Enjoy my story.

 **Chapter 1**

The Letter

Arthur Kirkland was a rather imaginative boy, even though he didn't tend to show it. His dreams were filled with magic and fairies. He loved magic, ever since reading Peter Pan when he was just a tot, his dreams, and every fleeting thought were filled with magic, and worlds apart. What he would give to be a wizard.

When he woke up that morning,he could not explain his pure excitement, but he wasn't sure why. It wasn't a special day in particular. It was just an average Sunday morning, six o'clock am. He got up to make food. Even at eleven years old, he was a rather independent boy and slightly stuck up too.

Nobody was up in the small flat. He had his own room, even though they lived in four room flat. His younger brother Peter slept in his parent's room, so he got the room next to the bathroom. He knew that soon he would have to share with his little brother when he was ready to sleep alone, but he appreciated his room, with plenty of space for a bed, dresser, an untouched chest of toys, and a rather large bookshelf.

Arthur could tell his father was up last night, probably looking for a nighttime snack. Dishes and containers lay sprawled on the countertop, sending Arthur off the edge. Grumbling, he busied about putting food away and cleaning the rather terrible mess. He loved his father, but man could he make a mess. When the small kitchen shone spotlessly, he put some bread in the toaster and sat down with a book in hand on the small living room couch.

The Kirklands were not a rich family, Jarod Kirkland, a simple school teacher, taught primary-level children at the local school. Mary Kirkland was a stay at home mother, watching over three-year-old Peter. They were a sweet-tempered family, with the exception of Arthur who was slightly more snotty and short-tempered, but he was still a good boy.

Arthur looked up as his father walked through the door, a few days world of hair present on his chin, and a sleepy look in his eyes and face. He stretched at he entered the threshold, and smiled at his green eyed son reading a book. "G'mornin Artie, up early again I see."

"Hello, father. I cleaned the kitchen for you." Arthur went back to reading his book and waited for the toaster to ding.

Jarod laid a hand on Arthur's blond hair, yawning again. "That's a good boy." He kissed his forehead. "You are the best son a father could ask for."

Arthur tried to hide his small smile, but to no avail. "Thank you, father."

Jarod Kirkland walked into the kitchen, rubbing sleepy eyes, and humming a small nursery rhyme. It was the middle of summer break, so Jarod had been working as a waiter while he wasn't teaching. Arthur could tell he was missing his students, for he had been trying to teach little Peter to read, but the little tyke couldn't sit down for more than three seconds, so it was a lost cause.

Arthur heard the small ding of the toaster oven in the back round, and stood to get it, but he was stopped by a voice. "I'll make it today since you helped me clean the kitchen. Butter and jam, I presume."

Arthur thanked him and went back to his book. Arthur flinched as he heard the sound of breaking glass coming from the kitchen.

"Sorry," His father exclaimed. "Slipped from my hands."

Arthur turned as his blond hair mother peeked from the doorway, small sleepy Peter holding onto her dressing gown. "Jarod, how many times do I have to tell you. Please try not to break the dishes before seven, Peter is still trying to sleep." Mary Kirkland's voice was soft but firm, and her husband huddled against the counter.

"Sorry my dear, I was getting a glass of orange juice." He sounded very sorry and slightly nervous. He didn't want to make his wife mad at him, but he couldn't help it if he was a total clutz.

"Mummy," Peter tugged on his mother's skirt. "I'm hungry. I wanna have cereal." He then left her side and jumped into his father's arms. "Daddy, I want. Now!"

"One minute Petey. Daddy needs to make Artie's toast." Jarod looked at his son with loving eyes.

"I want NOW." Peter pouted in his arms, chubby face puffed out. Arthur murmured under his breath, annoyed with his spoiled little brother.

"Okay, but what is the magic word." Peter huffed, and looked up in concentration.

"Pweez?"

Jarod put his son down on a table chair and patted his dirty blond hair. "Good boy." He looked over at Arthur. "Give me a tick, I'm going to get Peter's cereal."

Arthur just huffed at went back to his book, but was interrupted by his mother. "Hello, sweetie, did you sleep well." He felt a soft hand on his forehead, and then a small kiss. He looked up, smiling.

"Good morning mother, I sleep rather well. I had another dream about a giant castle with flying broomsticks and kind flying spirits." His mother smiled down at him, lovely face and green eyes watching him lovingly. Arthur was a spitting image of her, from the blond hair to the green eyes, although he wasn't as sweet, and he was a boy.

"That sounds wonderful." She smiled, "I dreamt of watching a beautiful swan at the park as a family. I think we should do that today, go to the park as a family. It's your father's day off, and we only have a month left of summer before school starts again.

Arthur smiled and nodded. "That sounds wonderful."

"Good," She stood and walked to the kitchen, leaving her son with his rather large book.

Arthur watched his family from the corner of his eyes. His little brother munched on dry cereal, and drank warm milk from a sippy cup, while his mother tried to prevent all disaster his father might causing in the kitchen. He smiled, loving his family. They might be silly, but they were loving, and more precious to him than anything.

The morning went as any would, with the sun shining through the windows, exposing the street below, and Peter running about with childish glee. After eating his toast, Arthur retired to his room, wanting to escape from Peter's high pitched screams, but when he entered the small hallway between his door and the door leading to the stairs, he saw something flutter from the mail slip.

It was a rather large letter, without a return address or stamp. It read…

Mr. A. Kirkland

Smallest Bedroom on Fourth Floor

102 Blandford Street

Marylebone,

London

Arthur looked back at the kitchen where his family continued to run about. There was usually a knock on the door when the post came, but not today. He froze for a second. Today was Sunday, there was not post on Sundays.

He opened the door leading to the stairs and looked down. No one was there, in fact, the lights were still off from the night. He heard a call from his father. His brown haired head appeared from the doorway, looking at his son. "Artie, what are you doing?"

Arthur looked back at him. "Umm… father, a letter slipped through the mailbox slot addressed to me." Arthur looked at it again. "It doesn't have a stamp or a return address, and what's worst is that today is Sunday." Arthur looked up. "There is no post on Sundays."

Jarod started to look concerned. "Arthur, I think you should come inside now."

"But~"

"Come on in." Jarod forced his son inside the house, watching the stairs.

Mary was looking at them from next to Peter who was munching on his cereal. "What is it dear?"

"Mary, Arthur has gotten a letter, on Sunday of all days." Arthur held his letter up, showing the green ink and thick parchment. "I have a weird feeling about this if you know what I mean."

Mary gulped. "Do you think~"

"Mary wait. we don't want to scare him."

"Father, mother, how would a letter scare me?" Arthur was looking at his parents, a puzzled look on his face.

"Mary, I think we should talk about this privately, don't you think." Jarod looked at his boys, one who was looking at him strangely, and the other who was now throwing cereal on the floor, trying to get attention. His wife nodded and went to Peter to calm him.

"Come on Peter, Arthur is going to look after you for a bit, is that okay."

Arthur looked at them, panic written in bold letters on his face. "Wait, what is going on here. I'm not in trouble or anything."

Jarod looked at him soon in sympathy. "Don't worry, mum and I are just going to talk things over, can I see the card?"

Arthur hid the card behind his back. "But I wanna read it."

Jarod sighed, and knelt to the ground, so his son was above him. "I have an idea. What if we don't open the card, but when we are done, we will let you. Is that okay?"

Arthur looked at him suspiciously for a second. "Do you promise?"

"Of course," Jarod smiled at his son and took the letter from his hands. "Now will you watch over Peter for a second. We will be very quick."

Arthur nodded, and walked over to Peter, planning on picking up his cereal. When his parents closed their bedroom door, looking over, he hushed peter. Whispering, he said in his sweetest voice. "If you stay silent, I will give you a piece of my chocolate. Will you do that for me?" Peter, a lover of chocolate in any form nodded eagerly and put a chubby finger to his lips. Arthur smiled, "Good boy, if you need anything, throw a cheerio at me." Peter nodded again and went back to eating his cereal, watching his brother with big and excited eyes.

Arthur put his ear to the keyhole and listened with all his might. Their words were muffled, but hearable.

"Jarod, you don't think someone is after him."

"No Mary, who would be after an eleven-year-old. Unless maybe they are stalking him."

"Jarod, our poor boy, he could be in trouble."

"Don't worry Mary, it may just be a prank, you know kids these days."

"But Jarod,"

"Mary, I think we should read it. There might be a perfectly good explanation for no return address. Here there is a symbol on this side, look it's an H."

Arthur heard shuffling on the other side of the doorway, and then a gasp. He heard them both whisper, "Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry!"

He quickly tiptoed back to Peter as he heard them walking towards the door. He put his fingers to his lips as he looked at Peter. The small boy nodded and moved around in his seat, excited.

His parents came through the door, looking worried, excited, and confused all in one. They handed him the letter. "I think you should read it, Artie." His father smiled down at him.

"Yes sweetie, we want to know what it says." She walked over to Peter who was not staying still and was in danger of knocking his milk onto the floor.

Arthur looked at the letter again and went to sit down on the green couch. His father followed him, while his mother sat with Peter in the big seat.

Breaking the red seal, Arthur tenderly opened the letter, liking the touch of parchment on his fingers. He unfolded the letter and started reading.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Mr. Kirkland,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. We are aware of your situation of not having access to the wizarding world, so we will be having

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Filius Flitwick

Deputy Headmaster

"Wait, the 31 is Tuesday. And what do they mean by owl? We don't have an owl?" Jarod Kirkland was confused, but Arthur, on the other hand, was practically jumping out of his socks. He took out the other sheet and looked over with wide eyes while his parents talked back and forth. This one read…

All first-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

BOOKS

Standard Book of Spells (grade 1)

By Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

By Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

By Adalbert Waffling

Transfiguration: What to know (Beginners)

By Ernest Figheart

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

By Phyllida Spore

Basic Potions and How to Brew them

By Herbert Skalitog

Magical Defense (Volume 1: The basics)

By James Munfin

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

By Newt Scamander

OTHER

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter standard size 2)

1 Set of glass or crystal vials

1 Telescope

1 set of Brass scales

Students may also bring if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours Sincerely

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

Arthur looked at the list in amazement, happiness, giddiness, and pure panic. He was a wizard. He could do magic, and he was going to a magical school on top of that. Nothing could stop him as he leaped into the air from joy, prancing around the room like a unicorn. "I'm a wizard, I'm a wizard. I knew it, I knew it. I knew magic was real, ha ha stupid morons at school, I am not a lying creep."

"Arthur, calm down for god's sake." Neither Jarod nor Mary had seen this side of their son, and they were rather surprised. "Mind your language young man."

Arthur sat down immediately, biting his tongue. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Mary and Jarod looked at each other, pleased for their son, but also afraid. How could their son be a wizard? They smiled at him, the blond haired boy, so different from the rest of them in more ways that one. He was a wizard, and even though they were mere muggles, even they could tell he was going to be great.


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

Author's note: Thank you for reading. I have already written the next chapter, I just had to edit this, and go over things. Please comment, and if you like, I would love it if you will follow this story, do what you will. :) Okay, enough chat, enjoy (Oh, and other characters are coming in next chapter.)

 **Chapter 2**

Diagon Alley

The whole Kirkland family was very surprised to find an owl tapping on their window the very next day. Jarod was running around the house in a rush because he had a morning shift that day, but Arthur went straight to the window to let the poor bird rest. Jarod only got to glimpse the bird as he left the threesome all staring at the bird in wonder.

Arthur untied the small little paper from its leg and started to read.

 _Hello Kirkland Family_

 _My name is Bagatha Humpford, and I will be your guide to Diagon alley._

Arthur looked up. "Diagon Alley, what is that." His mother shrugged and tried to get Peter to stay still.

 _I shall pick you up today at roughly 1 o'clock. Don't worry about payment, for that is taken care of. Hogwarts gives out loans to wizards and witches with muggle parents. I have a dear friend who had to be given a loan, and Hogwarts is a very generous school, even though poor dumbledore passed away a few years ago. Bless him._

Arthur looked up again. "I guess that nonmagic people are called muggles."

Peter started to giggle at this. "Muggle, mummy, muggle." Mary hushed him softly, and urged Arthur on.

 _Well anyway, before I forget. Write a note to the school and give it to the owl, he will know what to do. I presume you are going, but if you not, I truly advise you. Hogwarts is the top wizarding school in the world, especially after the great Harry Potter went there. People from other countries have even been requesting to go to Hogwarts, so please sent your dear child._

Mary spoke up at this. "Wow, Artie! They must know you are smart, and you will get to meet new people. Isn't that wonderful." Arthur nodded and continued.

 _I will be glad to see you, have a great morning._

 _Sincerely from your new friend,_

 _Bagatha Humpford_

Once he had finished reading the note, he ran into the kitchen to get some paper. In his neatest handwriting his wrote,

 _Arthur Kirkland will be attending Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry this year. He is very pleased, and looks forward to it._

He then ran up to the owl, and carefully held it out. The owl took it in its beak, and flew out the open window. Arthur watched it fly off, attracting the attention of many people on the streets. He ducked back into the room quickly, accidentally bumping his head.

Muttering and rubbing his head, he looked back at him mother and smiled. She smiled back, and started to bounce Peter on her knee. "This seems like a wonderful school Artie, although." She bit her lip. "Magic school."

Arthur's smile widened. "Come on mother, we both know magic is real, I can feel it in my bones."

"Okay then, but I wonder if you will need anything else, like normal clothing. Oh, and your tooth brush, and sleepwear, Oh, we mustn't forget underwear."

"Mother, I am sure I will be fine." He turned his head, hiding a slight blush. "Plus, wizards don't need to brush their teeth, they have magic."

"All people need to brush their teeth sweety." Mary smiled at her son's adorable pout. "I have an idea, how about we pack your bags right now, we might need to get new clothes for you. Oh, and you might need to wear something fancy. Oh, maybe we need to get you uniforms, how about that."

"Mother, we can do that another time."

Mary Kirkland would not have that. Carrying Peter, she stood. "Come Arthur, we are going to start packing. It will be good, and we need to do some summer cleaning."

Arthur dragged his feet behind his mother, and made weird faces at Peter who was starting to get on his nerves. They spent until lunch packing clothes and special things into a ratty old chest Mary dug out of their stuffy closet. They were eating lunch when Jarod came through the door, looking tired.

"Hello dear," Mary was in a joyous mood from cleaning, and hated to see her poor husband in such a tired state.

"Hello, Mary." He sat down at the table, and closed his eyes. Peter abandon his mother lap to go see his father.

Patting on his knee with chubby fingers, he squealed. "Daddy! Daddy! Pick me up!" Jarod smiled at his son, and scooped him up.

Arthur watched them from the corner of his eye from the book he was reading. Peter was always stealing the hearts of his parents. Arthur loved his brother more than anything, but he couldn't help but feel jealous. Peter was cute, and sweet, but Arthur couldn't quite pull that off. He always came off at snobby and rude. He didn't mean to be, it just kinda happened. He went back to his book. Well Peter wasn't a wizard, and he was, so that must mean he was special.

Time seemed to fly for the next hour, because before the Kirklands knew, they heard a knock at their door. Arthur rushed up to get it, but was not met with what was expected. Standing in the doorway was a rather squat lady, no taller than him. Her hair was a vivid blonde color, and she wore a green and red jumper with a long flowing purple skirt. On her feet she wore high heeled boots, and a long, dark purple cloak hung on her shoulders.

Her voice was high pitched, and it made Arthur flinch slightly. "Good Afternoon young man. I am Bagatha Humpford, and I will be helping you today." She walked through the door on swollen ankles, and plopped herself on the green couch, right next to Mary. "I presume you are Mary Kirkland, Arthur's mother."

Mary was quite taken aback. "Umm, yes. Yes I am."

"Well good. It is very nice to meet you all. I have a son going into hogwarts in a few years, and another one who is in his third year. They are both terrible children, but they aren't too bad a magic, so who am I to complain. They will probably get a stable job at the ministry, that's what I think."

Arthur still stood in the doorway, startled by the woman's quick appearance. He watched as she talked nonstop about things none of the Kirklands understood, but she was interrupted by a high squeal.

"Daddy, why is mummy talking to a fat lady wearing a christmas jumper and a cape." Jarod attempted to hush his son, but it was no use. Mary tried to rush Arthur and the rather talkative witch out the door before anything else happened.

Bagatha would not stop talking as they walked to what Arthur presumed was the underground. She talked at a hundred miles per hour, and walked almost as fast, which was hard for Arthur to keep up with. He well built, with still a bit of baby fat on his features, but he still had trouble keeping up. Mother said he was a late bloomer, whatever that means.

Arthur could see the opening for the underground coming up, but instead Bagatha stopped, and looked up and down the empty street. Arthur looked at her strangely as she pulled a long smooth stick out of her robe. She raised it to the sky, and Arthur watched her, trying not to laugh. She looked quite silly. But all of a sudden, a loud crack sounded through the air, causing Arthur and Mary to jump in panic. Bagatha just stood as a giant three story purple bus appeared out of nowhere. Clicking her tongue, she hurried them along, stepping into the giant bus.

Arthur couldn't help but shake as he entered the bus. Chairs and benches lined the walls, and a large chandelier hung from the ceiling. He sat down with his mother in the corner as Bagatha chatted with the driver about their destination and how life was going and all that. Arthur couldn't get enough.

Arthur then started to notice something. All the people on the bus looked rather sick. Many were looking practically green. Seconds after making this observation, he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. The bus had taken off, and chilling speeds, passing cars and people like a bullet. He had hit his head on the wall, hadn't he.

By the time they had stopped, Arthur understood why the people on the bus looked so sick. He could barely stand, and he felt like he was going to hurl. As soon as they left the bus, he ran towards the nearest trashcan, and hurled. That was not an experience he would like to face again.

When he gained his composure, he looked up to find a small pub. It looked awfully sketchy. In faded silver letters, a squeaky sign read _The Leaky Cauldron._ To his surprise, nobody seemed to notice. People walking down the streets didn't even seem to look at it. In fact, not even his mother seemed to see it.

Bagatha started to walk towards it, waiting for her companions. Mary, who was standing by Arthur almost flipped. "Don't go in their, it says it is under construction and dangerous."

Arthur looked at her strangely. "No it doesn't mother, it is just a normal pub. What has gotten into you."

Arthur had to drag her inside the building, although she was very unwilling, and almost started crying. Upon entering, she calmed down, and then started to laugh in amazement. People in cloaks and pointed hats were every where, and cats and other strange animals ran about. Arthur started to laugh too. This was all just so wonderful.

Bagatha led them to the back of the room, waving at the occasional person. Arthur watched as a feather duster flew around the room, along with several mugs filled with drinks. His past carsickness was long gone. His mother almost had to drag him into the back alley. Little did he know that the pub was nothing compared to what he was about to see.

He was disappointed to see a lone brick wall, ragged, and dusty. He wanted to go back into the pub to see the drinks fly around the room, and watch the strange people, but went Bagatha took out her wand, he stopped. She tapped the wall several times. Arthur cried out in pure amazement as the bricks started to move, making clunking sounds as they moved aside.

Arthur was speechless when he looked through the gap. Shops of every size shape and color lined a cobblestone street. Owls flew around, shedding feathers, while cats ran around people's feet, carrying packages. People were everywhere, talking, yelling, shopping. But the best part of all was all the organized chaos that seemed to be everywhere.

Random object flew about, people rode on broomsticks, some wizard turned into a bird, and flew away. Things that looked like fairs flew about, causing mistif. Newt tails, and spider eyes were for sale in a window. Odds and ends were flying around a shop. Arthur couldn't find words, and by the looks of Mary, she couldn't either.

Bagatha was already twenty paces ahead of them before Arthur realized they were gaping. Slightly embarrassed, he dragged his mother along. Hopefully nobody had seen him. He was a part of this world now, so he had to act like it. His mother had gone slightly blank at this incredible world. Arthur had a feeling she was going to faint.

Bagatha didn't seem to notice the odd behavior of the two Kirklands, she had just continued on, not looking back. She was talking about wand stores, and how ollivander was finally in business.

"After you-know-who died, poor Mr. Ollivander was so weak." She quieted her voice, and looked behind at the two. "It is said he was tortured by the man himself."

Arthur interrupted her. "Wait a sec, who is that?"

Bagatha gasped, "Oh yeah, I forgot, you grew up around muggles." She shuddered. "You-know-who was the evilest dark wizard ever. Long ago, about twenty years ago from today, there was this man. I don't know his real name, but he called himself." She gulped, "Well that doesn't matter right now, but anyway, he went to go murder this family of three, the potters. The mother and father died, but their little baby son, by the name of Harry survived. I don't know why, but somehow he survived a terrible curse, and seemed to kill you-know-who too."

Arthur gasped. "That's amazing."

"I know, well anyway, for many years, you-know-who was silent, but fourteen years later, he showed up again. At the time, young Harry Potter was attending school at Hogwarts. He said that he was back, but nobody listened. I for one did not, he was just a boy, and everybody thought him a attention seeker. I wasn't to blame. Well anyway, one thing led to another, and Voldemort came to power. I am not really sure what happened, but one day in May three years ago, the news came out that you-know-who was dead, and that Harry Potter had killed him. It was a dark time, but it has been peaceful ever since. In fact, the crime rate in the wizarding world is at a all time low."

She smiled as she finished, and Arthur was left with many questions. Who was this "you-know-who?" How did he die, and what happened with Harry Potter? Arthur didn't listen as she continued to talk. He thought about this evil man, and Harry Potter. He was curious, and when he was curious, he would look into things. Just as he was about to form a plan, Bagatha stopped in front of a worn out store. It was the plainest on the street, painted black, with faded gold lettering.

It read _Ollivanders, Makers of fine wands since 382 Bc._ Arthur had to read the sign multiple times. How could they be making wands for that long? That seemed insane. Arthur relized that Bagatha was already inside the building, along with his mother. He ran inside the building, not wanting to keep them waiting.

His mother was already sitting down in a chair when he entered the shop. Arthur noticed she was looking rather blank. It was odd, she usually had lively shine in her green eyes. Maybe there was some sort of spell that only effect muggles at work here. He asked Bagatha, who was being silent for once.

She opened her mouth to answer, when his question was answered by a wild looking man riding in on a bookshelf latter. "You are an observant one boy."

The man had purple eyes, and wild hair that seemed to fly around in the ."air. Although he seemed to sparkle with energy, Arthur could tell he had seen dark days. Permanent bags hung from his eyes, and his eyes hid some sort of pain. Arthur found him rather scary.

"Muggles who come to Diagon Alley have a memorie charm put on them, just so they don't go wild and expose our world."

"My mother would never do that!" Arthur felt slightly offended. His mother was the kindest and most sensible person he knew.

"Dear boy, I wasn't saying she would. It just automatically does that. I think she will have a lot of questions once you are home."

Arthur frowned slightly, and nodded after a second. "Are you Mr. Ollivander?"

"Yes I am, and who might you be." He smiled at the boy, trying to figure him out.

"I am Arthur, Arthur Kirkland."

"I see," the old man squinted. "I will be right back." He bowed, and nimblely traveled to the back rooms.

Bagatha smiled, "I best be going now, I trust you will be able to find your way about, you seem capable enough."

Arthur stuttered. "Umm, of course I can." He smiled, feeling slightly nervous.

Bagatha started, "oh, before I forget." She pulled something from the back of her pocket. It was a ticket, and a piece of paper. "On the first of September, go to kings cross station, and get on at platform nine and three quarters." She smiled, "I recommend going there early, it might take a while for you to get on the platform. Oh, and the papers has the shops where you can get things."

She was about to leave when Arthur stopped her. "Excuse me Mrs, but what about money?"

"Oh yeah," she fished one last thing from her pocket. It was a small leather pouch, clanking with coins. "That will be enough, and maybe a little extra." She winked at Arthur. "Oh, keep the bag too, it is dragonhide, really useful."

She clanked out the door, boots making clicking sounds on cobblestone. Arthur turned back to find Ollivander holding out a long wand, a dark shade of brown.

"Thirteen inch, dragon heartstrings, cherrywood, swishy."

Arthur took the wand delicately. He looked to the man for instructions, but he just sighed.

"No good at all." He clucked as he pried the wand from Arthur's hands, and walked outback. He returned with another one. "I am certain this will do it. Eight inch, unicorn tail, ash wood, stubborn."

As soon as Arthur took the rather short want in his hand, instant peace came over him. He looked at it, noticing it was rather plain, but it was beautiful, with a strong grip, and a smooth surface. Ollivander nodded, a smile coming on his face.

"I was wondering when I would cell this wand. It has always been rather stingy, always misbehaving when given to another." He flinched, "when I gave it to a student last year, it caught my curtains on fire." He laughed at his, but Arthur looked down at the wand strangely. It had been his hand for only a minute, but it had grown on him.

He left the store, purse feeling slightly lighter, and a wide smile on his face. The rest of the day went by smoothly. Arthur dragged his mother along the whole time, going to Madam Malkin's, Flourish and Blotts, and a few other places. He decided to spend his last remaining coins on a rather fine looking kitten. It was white with orange patches lining its coat. He named it Oliver, and kept it in a small cage. It purred the whole way home.

As soon as he entered the dark flat, his mother started to come out of her haze. "Umm, Arthur, what happened."

"Oh, well we got all the shopping done for school, but they had to cast a spell on you so you wouldn't go telling the world about Diagon Alley."

"The last thing I remember was getting off I giant purple bus."

"Oh yeah, that was the knight bus, we took the underground home."

Mary looked very felt. "Okay dear, well I am glad we are home now." She yawned and started to walk off to the bedroom where she could hear Jarod and Peter snoring. "Goodnight love, we can talk more in the morning."

Arthur watched her close the door, and he took all his belongings into his small room. He let Oliver loose inside his room, taking a spare pillow off the bed for him. Little Oliver flat out ignored the pillow, and plopped right on the corner of the bed. Arthur look a moment to smooth his fur. Oliver was so soft, and he purred like there was no tomorrow.

Arthur took a moment to look through all his stuff. He had gotten a new uniform, along with several cloaks, and a fine pointed hat. Arthur neatly folded everything and put it into his ratty chest, finding it hard to shove a cauldron in there. He dragged it to the corner, and lay Oliver's cage atop it.

Nothing could stop him as he flopped into bed, not even bothering to turn the lights off. Little Oliver moved up to his head, warming the back of it, and purring in his ear. In his last dwindling thoughts before sleep, Arthur thought about his new school with excitement. Hogwarts was going to be amazing, and maybe he could make some friends too. Yawning, it was no time before Arthur was fast asleep, dreaming about flying brooms and magical buses.


	3. Chapter 3: The Hogwarts Express

Authors Note: Thanks for continuing to read this. Hopefully, people will like this chapter, Other countries are actually here (FINALLY). Please comment if you have something to say, but you don't have to. Thank you for reading, and ENJOY! (Oh, btw, Oliver the cat is named after 2p! in case you were wondering. that reminds me, no 2p!, even though they are awesome, just aph, sorry 2p! lovers out there.)

 **Chapter 3**

Hogwarts Express

The next month was terribly hard for Arthur. He couldn't wait for the day he would go to Hogwarts. He spent all his time reading his books, learning all kinds of things. He was absolutely enthralled. His parents started to worry about him, all he did was spend time in his room, cat in lap, reading books. Even they were slightly relieved the day he burst out of his room, hauling his luggage, cat in cage, and rushed them out the door in a tizzy.

Jarod drove their run down car to Kings Cross, watching Arthur jump in his seat the whole way there. Peter found his brother's sheer energy exciting, and he started jumping around too, trying to imitate his brother. Jarod and Mary watched from the front, enjoying the last moments they could with their son for the next many months.

When they finally drove into king's cross station, Arthur was the first out of the car. He had already taken his trunk out of the car before his parents were ready with little Peter. Mary and Jarod felt they were moving at a fast pace, but to Arthur, they couldn't move any slower.

"Come on! Come on! Come on! Let's move, I don't want to miss the train!"

Jarod was finally at the point where he wouldn't have it. "Artie, for god's sake, you are not going to miss the train. Plus, we aren't going to see you for a dreadfully long time." He put a hand on Arthur's shoulder, "You may not miss us, but we will miss you like the sun."

Arthur blushed slightly. "It's not like I'm rushing to get away, I am excited, that's all."

Mary smiled at her son and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "We love you too Arthur."

Arthur pushed his mother away slightly. "Mum, you are embarrassing me." His face was a shade darker.

"Mary," Jarod was grinning at Arthur. "Artie must really feel bad, he didn't call you mother." Mary laughed at this, but Arthur just frowned.

"Our son loves us!" Mary pretended to rejoice, dancing with Peter in circles. Peter started to laugh.

Arthur huffed, trying to hide his small smile with a frown. He couldn't help but love his family. They might be embarrassing, but they really did love him more than anything in the whole world.

By the time they got to platform nine, Mary was bawling her eyes out. "I love you so much, sweetie." She then continued to cover him with kisses. "Send letters every day, and if you want to come home, just send a letter."

"Mother, please now you are really embarrassing me." Arthur couldn't help but catch the eye of a few people. He couldn't hide his blush.

He then noticed one group of people in particular. They were three boys, probably a year older than he. The first had long blond hair and startling blue eyes. Arthur instantly hated him, he looked so snobby and, just terrible. The second was a tan looking guy with dark brown hair and green eyes, he was energetically talking to the blond on, and the other boy. The last one had white hair and red eyes. He was also rather energetic, in fact, Arthur could hear his obnoxious voice from where he stood.

He caught the eye of the blond one, who winked causally. Arthur scowled back, hating how hot his face was feeling. He was about to look away when he noticed something. They were all carrying owls, except the white haired one who was carrying some small chick thing. Could it be that they were wizards too?

He watched them do something that made his heart stop. They walked straight into the platform between nine and ten, but instead of crashing, the melted through and disappeared. Arthur froze. His mother was still covering him with kisses, and Peter was now hugging him from behind.

His mother finally let go of him, eyes red. His father gave him a pat on the back, obviously trying not to cry. "We love you son."

This time, Arthur felt tears in his eyes. He was going to miss his parents, and even his little brother. Feeling tears start to streak his face, he collected them all in a giant group hug. They hung there for a while until Arthur separated, and dragged his trunk away. He waved as the left, all wiping tears from their eyes.

As soon as they were out of sight, he dragged his trunk to the place between platform nine and ten. Just as he put it down, he felt himself fly backwards. Someone had just come sprinting through the wall right at him. Arthur groaned on the ground, clutching his temple. "What the hell was that for, you twit."

Arthur opened his eyes to find someone standing above him, with a stray curl coming out of his head, and glasses that were falling down his face. His blue eyes looked at him, slightly apologetic. "Sorry bout that dude." He then continued to run off without helping him.

Someone else came through the opening soon after, almost identical to the one who had just gone by. "Alfred wait!" His voice was quiet, and the curl on the top of his head fell down in a spiral. He looked down, surprised to find a person sitting on the ground. "Oh dear, did my brother knock you over."

"If he is the annoying guy with glasses and an American accent, then yes, yes he did."

"I am sorry aboot that, Alfred can be rude sometimes, but he really is a good guy." The boy held out a hand. Arthur took it gratefully. "I'm Matthew, but you can call me Mattie."

"Arthur, and thanks," Arthur smiled at the blond boy ahead of him.

"Hey, do you need help with your trunk, I have an extra arm."

"That would be wonderful, thanks. I was an idiot and didn't get a cart."

Mattie smiled at this. "It happens to the best of us, here, we should move before someone else runs us over."

Arthur laughed at this and followed Mattie inside the platform wall. His eyes were met by a beautiful red steam engine, glistening the soft light. He couldn't stop his gasp of admiration.

"Cool, isn't it. I really am sorry about Alfred." Mattie looked down at the ground, almost in embarrassment. "He forgot tony, so he ran to go get him."

Arthur looked at Mattie strangely. "Tony?" He questioned.

Mattie's cheeks turned a shade pink. "Well you see, tony is Alfred's stuffed alien he has had almost his whole life. It is the only thing he has left from America."

"Wait, so you guys are from the US?" Arthur looked at him, impressed. He had never been out of the country.

"He is, but I am actually from Canada. Our parents were divorced, but then they both died, and we came to live with our grandmother in England. Our other was the witch, father was not too happy about it."

"I'm so sorry." Arthur gave him a sympathetic look, but Mattie just smiled.

"Don't worry, life is good now. Our grandmother is the sweetest lady on the planet, and we have lots of space to play. It kinda reminds me of my old home in Canada.

Mattie smiled and stopped as Arthur got to the door of the train. "I'll see you at some point, Arthur! I am going to wait for Alfred." He smiled, "bye."

Arthur gave a small wave as he left, and entered the car. I seemed as though none of the stalls were empty. He finally decided to be brave and ask to sit with two boys his age, both blond, but almost polar opposites otherwise.

Arthur coughed while he stood in the doorway, attracting the attention of the two. "Umm, excuse me. Is it alright if I sit here."

One of the boys, with a cross like hairpin in his hair, looked up from his rather large book. He nodded, and looked back to the book, obviously trying to ignore the other one. This boy had spiked hair and was being quite loud. Arthur almost instantly regretted sitting there.

The spiky-haired one started talking within seconds of Arthur sitting down. "Hey, I'm Mathias!" He gave a wide smile. "This is Lukas, what's your name?"

Arthur was slightly annoyed at the boy already. "Arthur," he said curtly.

"Cool, you're from around here, aren't you." Before Arthur could respond, he continued on. "I am actually not from around here, you can probably tell from my accent. I am Danish, oh and Lukas isn't from around here either. We happen to live in the same neighborhood, isn't that cool." He looked back at Lukas. "Hey Lukas, where are you from again."

Lukas looked up, also looking slightly annoyed with the Dane in front of him. "Norway." His voice was soft and monotone.

Mathias looked to the doorway as somebody passed. "Hey, Luke, it's Berwald. Oooooooooo, it looks like he made a new friend." Arthur couldn't help sigh in relief as the obnoxious boy ran through the door, almost tackling the taller blond haired boy.

Lukas looked up from his book. "I hate that guy."

Arthur laughed at this. "Who wouldn't, he is probably the most annoying person I have ever met."

He earned a glance and a small smile at this. "He has been following me ever since we got here."

"That really stinks, don't worry, I am not that loud." Under his breath, he also muttered, "Or as annoying."

He got another smile. "I like you, what is it again, Arthur?"

He nodded and looked at the book in his lap. "What are you reading?"

"About trolls. I want to keep one as a friend, but my mum says they are too dangerous."

"That sounds really cool, and I read with you?"

Lukas nodded, and made more room on his side, moving his trunk to the floor. They talked there for a minute, Arthur learning tons. Unfortunately, they were interrupted again by a knock on the door. Looking up, Arthur saw a Japanese kid, still about their age standing in the door. He ducked his head as the looked up.

"Hello, I am Kiku. Can I sit here, it seems quiet." He gave a small smile.

Arthur smiled, "sure, come on in Kiku. I'm Arthur, he's Lukas."

"I am very pleased to meet you." Arthur noticed his accent was very strong.

He sat across from them, watching them as they continued to talk about trolls. It was slightly awkward at first, but soon he had joined them in their discussion, and they were laughing spans smiling like old pals. Well, not Lukas who was still rather stony-faced, but he was still enjoying himself.

Soon after, the train started to move. Kiku looked out the window and waved to his parents. Arthur looked out too, seeing parents wave, mother crying, father smiling with pride. Even Lukas waved at a family at three, two blond parents, and a young boy with white hair. A small stroke of homesickness pained him, and he looked away and moved back to the other side of the bench. He was going to miss home.

Soon after the station was out of sight, Mathias burst through the door again. "Did you miss me?" He walked over and slung his arm around Lukas, who scooted away from him. "Berwald made a friend, his name is Tino. He is from Finland." He then rolled his eyes, "But they were boring, so I came back."

Arthur swore Lukas gave him the death glare.

"Umm, excuse me." Kiku was looking at Mathias with curiosity. "Who are you?

Mathias was obviously startled by the Japanese boy who was looking at him. "When did you get there." He swung his head around to question Arthur and Lukas, but they just sighed. "I'm Mathias, and you are?"

Kiku smiled, "Kiku, pleased to meet you."

Mathias smiled but went back to talking to Lukas, almost exclusively. Arthur scowled, for the stupid jerk had taken his spot, and he was enjoying himself. He caught the eye of Kiku, who was staring at him from across the seat. Arthur furrowed his rather thick eyebrows. "Is something wrong Kiku?"

"No, it's just, well, pardon but you look lonely." Kiku gave him a small smile. "You are almost distant."

"Lonely," Arthur's voice hit a high note. Coughing he continued, "I am not lonely, not at all. Heh heh." Arthur's face felt hot. "If anybody is lonely, it is you, sitting over there by yourself."

Kiku smiled at this. "No, that's not it. You didn't wave to friends or family as we left. Even Lukas gave a small wave, but you didn't."

Arthur sighed. "My parents are muggles." He looked down at his hands.

Kiku smiled, "Why would that matter?"

Arthur peeked up at him. "Well, because everybody else probably has magic in their family, I am, well, kinda a black sheep, at home, and now I will be here because I am at a, well." He looked back down at his hands. "Disadvantage." He then blushed intensely. "But that doesn't matter to me, I was just thinking, you know, why should I care about that." He tried to laugh, but it stumbled in his throat.

Kiku gave him a soft look. "There are lots of muggle-born people going to Hogwarts, in fact, almost everybody at this school has muggle relatives in one way or another. You are not a black sheep at all."

Arthur looked up, "Thanks, Kiku. that was really nice."

Kiku was about to respond when someone slammed through the door. "Come on Mattie, we can stay in here!"

Arthur groaned as he saw the stupid American who had rammed him over earlier burst through the door. Mattie timidly followed, face pink from trying to catch up, and a stuffed polar bear in his arms. His eyebrows were scrunched in frustration. In his quiet voice, he sounded somewhat angry. "Alfred, it is not polite to bust into compartments." He looked around and saw Arthur. "I am so sorry Arthur," He sounded rather tired.

Alfred didn't seem to be listening, for he just laughed, and dragged his bags inside, bringing Mattie along with him. With one arm, he lifted his bag up onto the storage rack and did the same with his brothers. "Hi dudes, I'm Alfred." He caught the eye of Arthur who was glaring at him. "Hey, you're the one I knocked over earlier."

Arthur scoffed, "Watch where you are going, twit." He looked at Mattie. "Hey there."

Mattie smiled in return and sat across from him. "Can we sit here, every other compartment is taken."

"Sure, feel free."

Alfred interrupted them. "Wait, Mattie, you know this guy." Arthur gave him another glare.

"I was cleaning up your messes while you were getting Tony." Mattie huffed slightly. "Poor Arthur was almost crushed."

"Yeah, whatever bro." He sat down on the other side of Kiku who was looking at the whole spectacle with amusement.

Arthur sat in his corner, a sour taste in his mouth. He did not like this American twit with the stupid bomber jacket. This was going to be a long train ride.

Arthur talked to Mattie as soon as Alfred had calmed down. He was talking between Mathias and Kiku like they had been friends since the beginning of time. Mattie was good company, talking about America and Canada. He was extraordinarily quiet. In fact, at points, Arthur almost forgot he was sitting there. He was almost relieved when the sweet cart came past, followed by an old lady. His eyes bulged as he looked at the endless sweets. He grabbed the small amount of coins he had left in his pocket. There were a couple silver coins and twice as many bronze ones. Maybe he could get something.

Arthur opened his mouth, but he was interrupted by the American. "I'll have 20 chocolate frogs!"

All of the children in the compartment except Maddie looked at him like he was insane. The lady on the cart took his money and hobbled off. Arthur realized he had forgotten to get something, he was preoccupied looking at the boy in front of him with an arm full of boxes.

Arthur scoffed, "I hope you are not going to eat all those yourself."

Alfred gave him the, _are you really that stupid look,_ and continued to open the boxes. "We are playing a game dude."

Mathias spoke up at that. "I know this game. You have to catch as many frogs as possible. The winner gets white frogs and the cards!"

Alfred nodded. "Mattie and I play this all the time, and I always win because I am the hero."

Mattie sighed behind him.

Alfred handed some of the frogs around to be opened. They each got three, and Alfred and Mathias got four. Arthur noticed that Lukas was hiding a sort of smug smile. Arthur raised his eyebrows, but Lukas didn't seem to notice.

"Okay." Arthur decided that the Americans voice was too obnoxious. "On the count of three, let your frogs go, and no cheating. Okay, One... Two... THREE!"

All the frogs sprung free as soon as the box opened, causing Arthur to shriek in panic as one flew at his face. Falling onto the floor, it slipped off his face and started bouncing around. Arthur took a moment to compose himself. Taking a deep breath, he stood and went after the frog like nobody's business. It took him longer that he thought, mostly because the frog was so fast. In one quick burst, he reached out and caught the frog with one hand, almost dropping it on the floor.

He looked around at his competitors and frowned. Already both Alfred and Mathias had caught three and were after the lone white frog hopping around the room. Mattie had caught two and was on his third, and poor Kiku was still on his first. Arthur almost gasped as he looked over at Lukas. The blond haired boy was holding five frogs, and was on his sixth. Arthur watched him leap through the air gracefully, catching the frogs in a soft grip. It took effort for Arthur to look away. He went after another frog, trying to be as fast as Lukas. As soon as he caught one he heard a cheerful cry from behind.

As soon as he caught one he heard a cheerful cry from behind. The American was holding the white frog in his hand, shouting. "I'm the hero!"

Arthur wanted to punch him, but instead an older student with a badge on their shirt reprimanded Alfred. Arthur found extreme pleasure in this. After they left, they made count. Alfred almost cried when he saw that Lukas was holding seven. He came in second with four, and an extra point for catching the white frog. Mathias and Mattie had caught three, Arthur had caught only two, and poor Kiku had only caught one. But Arthur couldn't help but smile as Kiku's grin as he looked at his frog with pride. He liked Kiku, he was nice.

Lukas and Alfred got to eat four frogs, and everybody else got three. When Lukas got handed his white frog, he handed to Kiku. "I don't like white chocolate," is all he said, and went back to his window seat, munching on a frog head. Kiku thanked him and ate it happily. It seemed that Lukas was nice too.

Arthur was about to eat one, but it slipped from his hand and jumped out the door. Before he knew it, the frog was clasped in a slender hand. It belonged to the long haired guy on the platform, the one who had winked. Arthur scowled. The boy peeked past the door. When he saw Arthur, a smirk appeared on his face. "Honhonhon, look who we have here Gilbert. It's a little first year." His accent was french and mocking. The white haired kid with red eyes from before appeared behind him, a smirk on his face.

Arthur stood. "Give that back, before I knock your teeth in." This made the boy smile wider.

This made the boy smile wider. "Ooohon, I'd like to see you try, eyebrows."

"Don't you dare, Frenchie!" Arthur's face was turning red.

"Oh, so you noticed. I am french, In fact, in France, one of my favourite meals is Cuisses de Grenouille. Do you know what that is?" He winked at Arthur, making him blush deeper.

"Why should I care, just give me my frog back."

"They are what you call frog legs," he snapped a leg off the frog in his hand, and delicately put it in his mouth. "But I happen to like these frogs better." His smirk widened as Arthur gawked. This stupid Frenchie was eating his frog.

Before he could rip the long locks of hair out of the boy's head, his frog was snatched by Alfred, who was looking kinda angry. "Hey man, not cool. I paid for this."

The Frenchie raised his eyebrow, smile fading. "I am sorry Monsieur, I did not mean harm." He left winking one last time at Arthur before leaving.

Arthur couldn't stop himself as he left the compartment, face red in angry. "You owe me, Frenchie."

The boy just left laughing with his friend, as they walked down the hallway. Arthur growled as he went back into the compartment. Alfred gave him back his frog, frowning slightly. "Sorry about that bro, you can have one of the legs off of mine if you want."

"I'm fine, and I don't need any help." Arthur's tone was sharp, but the American didn't seem to notice.

"I'm the hero, so I have to do stuff like that. Duh!" He sat back down and started chatting with Mathias again. The only difference was that Arthur didn't really hate him as much.

It was going to be a very long day.


	4. Chapter 4: The Sorting

Authors note: I am so, so, SO, sorry I took so long. I haven't really had time to work on anything, mostly because of seeing awesome friends, and having no wifi connection, plus no notes. That is a serious pain, let me tell you. For now on, I am writing notes on my drive. Okay, sorry. I am kinda half asleep right now, but I didn't want to disappoint anyone. Heads up, I am not going to be writing as much. School is coming up, and I gotta do homework, and of course there is preseason (I am not ready for that). Also, I have a new idea for a Fanfic. I am going to finish that before I post it because, well, it is a little bit nicer, right. Okay, please comment if you like, or don't like. It is nice to get emails! Okay, enjoy...

 **Chapter 4**

Sorting

Arthur didn't realize he had dozed off when Kiku shook him awake. "Arthur, we are almost there. People are already in their robes."

Arthur couldn't help but groan. It was rather comfy on those velvet cushions. Grumbling, he lowered his trunk from the rack and opened it to find his robes neatly folded on top. He heard Alfred laugh behind him, but he rushed out the door, determined not to be insulted.

He regretted going out into the hallway as soon as he left the doors. Students of every year were bustling about. Arthur almost tripped over spare robes and flailing limbs as he tracked through the tight hallway of feathers and black robes. It was finally when a second year knocked him sideways and he fell, did he actually get help.

It was from a long haired Asian kid, dressed in yellow cuffed robes, and holding a book. He lent a hand to Arthur, reprimanding the kid who knocked him down. He had a heavy Chinese accent. "For god's sake, Im Yong, do no knock around first-years. Bad for reputation. How many times do I tell you, aru."

Despite the boys scolding, the other student ran away laughing. He was wearing red lined robes. The boy with yellow robes sighed. "Do not mind my Brother. He is trouble, aru."

"Uhh, don't worry. Ummm, thanks." Arthur couldn't help but feel intimidated by the older student. "Umm, I hate to ask, but do you know of a place where I can change into my robes?" Arthur looked at the ground, he hated asking for help.

The Chinese boy ahead of him smiled. "Yes, keep going down this hallway, and bathrooms in next compartment, aru." He then looked around. In a hushed tone, he started. "But there is a more convenient place, a closet in the last compartment. I use that, aru." He smiled and then jolted when a hand appeared on his shoulder.

"Yao, you left me behind." It came from a sweet sounding voice in a thick Russian accent, from a rather tall older student. He looked like he wouldn't hurt a fly, but something about him gave Arthur the creeps, maybe it was because the yellow robed boy was shivering in terror.

"I-Ivan." The Chinese boy was stuttering. Arthur slipped around them, not wanting to get involved. That tall boy in the green lined robes was scary. Arthur couldn't help but racewalk.

He managed to get in his robes and back to the compartment unscathed. He realized that the train was slowing as he sat back down next to Mathias, who was snoring on Lukas' shoulder. Lukas was still reading his book on trolls.

When the train finally came to a stop, everybody almost fell out of their seats, except Lukas who was still reading peacefully. Only Mathias truly fell from his seat onto Alfred's lap, who shoved him off laughing. They all squeezed out of the apartment as soon as they could. Tripping over their robes, and almost falling on other students.

The evening air was cool, although, in the huddle of people, Arthur could only feel it on his face. He almost lost track of his new friends from the bustle of much taller students with colored robes. Just as he was about to lose himself in the crowd for sure, he heard a booming voice over the screams and chatter of the older students.

"First years follow me." It came from a giant wall of a man, twice the height of a human, and three times as wide. A large beard knotted together like a bird's nest lay on his chin, and his brown eyes crinkled with a large smile. Arthur didn't know whether to run away, scream, freeze, or go and hug the kind looking man. Instead, he just walked towards him.

Arthur was one of the last to join the group of children his age, all lugging around trunks and cages like his. He stood next to Kiku on the edge of the crowd of about forty and listened to the giant man.

"Welcome, first years to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I am Rubeus Hagrid, and I shall be taking you to Hogwarts. Drop your things there, they will be taken care of." He waved his hand to a cleared space on the platform. He then started to walk down a dark path into the woods.

All the little eleven-year-olds group together around the small path, looking like nervous little wrecks. Only Alfred was away from the group, trailing behind Hagrid and laughing like a dog. Arthur scowled at this.

Although the path was rather short, maybe a half a kilometer, it still felt like forever. None of the fading sunlight seemed to pass through the thick layers of leaves above, and eerie noises leaked from the trees. Hagrid seemed unfazed by the woods, in fact, he looked rather joyous leading the way, chatting with Alfred.

Before any of the eleven-year-olds knew, they turned a corner, and an explosion of light appeared. In front of them lay a pristine lake, almost fading out into the distance. Orange, yellow, pink, and purple light reflected off the black surface, almost like fire. Deep shades of red, and light shades of blue complemented on the sidelines. It was unreal to Arthur, like his fairy tale books at home.

Nothing could prepare him for the next thing he saw. It was a castle, large and ominous, with faint sparkles of light coming from out windows. Multiple towers grew from the tower, casting shadows upon the lake. Although the castle was hidden in shadow, it was dazzling with color. It was breathtaking.

Arthur was in a trance as he was hustled into a small little boat with Kiku and Lukas. Kiku seemed just as breath-taken as Arthur, but Lukas was still reading his book, casting an occasional glance as the magnificent castle.

As soon as each boat was filled with three, except for one carrying Hagrid, they magically took off, leaving a small wake behind them. They went at a slow pace, dragging in the water, but Arthur didn't really notice, he just watched the castle ahead start to sparkle with torchlight.

It was dark by the time they rode into a small glass boat house. As soon as the students left a boat, it slunk away to their home. Hagrid led them out of the boat house to a flight of stairs that seemed to go on forever. Only torches lay on the walls, lighting the way for the students. No one was talking, all thoughts were on the sight they had just seen.

They eventually came up to a tall room seeming to go up forever. Staircases were everywhere. Going up, going down, going nowhere, and even some going sideways. Arthur gasped as they started to move about, creaking slightly.

The most dazzling sight of all was the pictures on the wall. They seemed to be moving from one frame to another and talking. Arthur heard the faint mumbling of different voices. Although Arthur was sincerely impressed, some of the others were not. They had started to talk amongst each other.

Arthur was about to ask Lukas when a stout gentleman came out of a giant doorway. He was wearing grand robes and had a fine white beard on his face. In a squeaky voice, he started to talk. "Hello first years, I am professor Flitwick. I teach charms here at Hogwarts, and I am the Deputy headmaster here too." He gave a high-pitched squeal at this, and continued, "Now, we are going to sort you into houses in a few moments. Please wait patiently."

He gave a cheeky smile and hurried back inside. After peaking inside the doors, he hustled them in. All the first years walked in timidly, shuffling feet, afraid to go inside. As the first student came within a few meters from the door, it swung open, revealing a grand hallway, with four long tables, all almost filled with upperclassmen.

The ceiling was domed, but it was unlike a ceiling Arthur had ever seen. It was covered in stars, and small gray clouds floated across it. It was an exact copy of the sky outdoors. Thousands of floating white candles lined the room, bobbing up and down, bumping into one another. It was truly magical.

The first years were a little less timid as they shuffled into the room, gasping at the ceiling. Even those who grew up with wizard parents were amazed by the beautiful sight. No one could take their eyes away.

Standing at a pedestal was a rather cross looking lady, with a broad pointed hat, and a tight bun. She wore emerald green robes and thick square glasses. Streaks of gray lined her black hair, and her green eyes looked like they could read your mind. Arthur instantly liked her.

When all the little first years finally got to the end of the hall, she started speaking in a regal voice. "Good evening first years, I am Professor McGonagall, Headmistress of this school." She gave a thin-lipped smile. "We are now going to sort you into houses." She waved a hand to four banners on a wall, one red, one blue, one yellow, and one green.

"Okay, let's see." She pointed her wand to the green banner. "This is Slytherin," the farthest table to the left cheered and whooped, along with a rather fat man at the head table. McGonagall pursed her lips, not amused. "The house for the cunning and ambitious."

She then pointed to the blue banner. "Ravenclaw." a few whoops came from the next table over, along with a nod from professor Flitwick. "Home of the clever and wise."

She then pointed to the red banner, but before she could speak, the second middle table started cheering. It seemed like McGonagall was trying to scowl, but she couldn't do it. Slightly exasperated, once the cheering calmed, she started again. "Gryffindor," The cheering started again, but louder than before. This time, McGonagall did frown in disapproval. "Home of the brave and true."

Finally, she pointed to the last banner, yellow and bright. "And Hufflepuff." This cheer was timid, but still present. "Home of the Diligent and loyal."

She then raised her wand in the air, and from behind her rose a beaten up old had and stool. It floated above her and plopped down in front of the pedestal. "Let us begin."

Flitwick was right beside the stool, holding the hat. He called out in his squeaky voice. "Arlouskaya, Natalia"

A rather frightening but pretty girl walked up to the front, a frown on her face. She sat on the stool, head high. Professor Flitwick had just barely placed the hat on her head, when it shouted, "Slytherin!" Arthur jumped up, not expecting the hat to speak.

She walked off to the far table, a small smile on her face. Arthur noticed she move a couple of students aside to sit next to the tall Russian sounding boy from before. He looked quite terrified of her.

A couple of other students went by, a couple to Hufflepuff, one to Gryffindor, and one girl to Ravenclaw. It wasn't till a tall blond haired boy named Ludwig did someone go to into Slytherin. His hair was slicked back, and he looked studios, and grumpy. He sat next to the white haired boy with the red eyes Arthur had seen on the platform and train.

Right after the blond boy, Lukas was called up. He shuffled to the top, book still in hand. This earned him a couple of snickers from a couple of tables, but he didn't seem to notice. Unlike the other students, the hat took a bit longer with Lukas. After a couple long moments, it said. "Ravenclaw!" Lukas just nodded, and slunk to the middle table, a small smile on his face.

Students with surnames starting with C, D, E, F, and G went by in a haze. Arthur was slightly bored. He didn't really care about these students, they were just going to the same school. He just wanted to learn his house, eat, and fall asleep. He awoke when Flitwick called. "Honda, Kiku."

Arthur watched as Kiku scrunched up his face, and clenched his fist. Arthur gave him a pat on the back as he passed, wishing him luck under his breath.

Kiku's went just like Lukas's. A few painful moments passed before the hat called out. "Ravenclaw." Arthur gave him the thumbs up as Kiku looked at him, smiling. Arthur couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. Ravenclaw was shaping up to be a pretty pleasant house, with both Kiku and Lukas. Arthur secretly hoped he would be in that one too.

Arthur was surprised when there were no I's, but it instead skipped to, "Jones, Alfred." Arthur realized a second before getting plowed over that it was the American, and was rather thankful when Mattie corrected him. Arthur gave a nod of thanks.

The hat wasn't even on Alfred's head when it cried out. "Gryffindor!" Alfred jumped off, and almost sprinted towards the table, looking rather excited.

Arthur expected Mattie to go next, considering they were brothers, but instead someone else was called. Arthur gave Mattie a puzzled look.

"Hey Mattie, aren't you and Alfred brothers."

Mattie nodded. "We have different surnames. He has our mothers, I have my fathers."

Arthur was about to reply when he heard the dreaded words. "Kirkland, Arthur." He couldn't hide the beginning flush in his cheeks.

The walk to the stool felt like an eternity. Every single eye was on him, Flitwick, McGonagall, his new friends, the upperclassmen. It was Arthur's living nightmare. He sat in the stool, fearing for his life, but mostly pride, when the hat covered his eyes, bringing complete darkness.

You are a strange one, Kirkland was it. Never have I seen a Kirkland here at Hogwarts. Now, let's see where to put you.

Arthur tensed up at the strange voice inside his head. He couldn't help his thoughts. Well Kirkland or not, I want to get into a house, right now.

Arthur could almost feel the hat chuckling inside his mind, which is a rather strange feeling. You do have a sharp tongue, or should i say, sharp mind. And you are cunning as well, I can see it. You want to do well here, want to be known. You are brave too, but more on the cocky side. I think you would be a good Slytherin, but Gryffindor will go quite nicely. But what to choose.

Arthur couldn't contain himself. What about Ravenclaw. My friends are in there, and well, I like blue.

He got another strange laugh. I like you, Arthur right, I will keep you in my books. Well, I guess Ravenclaw would work, you are smart, and you will do well. Yes, that is the one…

"Ravenclaw." The hat yelled out, rattling in Arthur's ears.

He heard the Ravenclaw table cheer loudly at this and beamed as Flitwick shook his hand. "Welcome, Arthur."

Arthur felt a little better as he walked to the table, sitting next to Kiku. The black haired boy smiled at him. "Are you okay, Arthur?"

Arthur gave him a puzzled look. "Why would I not be?"

"Well, you were under the hat for a long time."

Arthur's face reddened. "Is that bad?"

Kiku laughed. "No, not at all. It just made it more suspenseful."

Arthur felt someone slip in next to him, he expected another first year, but instead, he found the stupid Frenchie from before, smirking at him. "Honhonhon, look who turned up in my house."

Arthur felt a deep pit growing in his stomach. Of course, he was in this twats house, he shouldn't have talked to the hat.

"Oh no, it's that slimy french frog from the train." He rolled his eyes and turned back towards Kiku, hoping for some conversation that didn't include the Frenchie behind him.

"Thank you, mon sourcils, I guess you remembered I love frogs, how sweet." He smiled sweetly, making Arthur want to gag.

"Go away twat. I know who is being sorted." It was indeed true, Mathias had just been called, and was walking up to the stool. The Frenchie just rolled his eyes and left, muttering something in french.

Mathias was called into Gryffindor, causing Lukas to almost smirk. Well, good for Lukas, Arthur thought.

A Toris went to Gryffindor, a Felik to Hufflepuff. The tall blond boy from the train named Berwald was sent to Ravenclaw with Arthur, and his friend to Hufflepuff. Two twins were separated into different houses, one into Hufflepuff, the other to Gryffindor. The one with Auburn hair that went to Hufflepuff looked slightly distraught, but the other looked slightly pleased until he sat next to Alfred and Mathias who were making a racket.

And Eduard came to Ravenclaw, looking at Berwald like he was about to ponce. By that time, Arthur couldn't keep his eyes opened. He was tired, and the brief rest on the train had not helped him. He didn't really pay attention until one person was left, and that was Mattie.

Mattie was under the hat for a while, and Arthur understood the suspense part of it. Arthur was hungry and tired by that point, but it was still nerve-racking, watching his friend up on the stool. He was finally put into Hufflepuff, and the stool and had disappeared. Arthur felt excited again, for something big was about to happen.

McGonagall went back to the podium again as Flitwick hurried to the staff table. Arthur suddenly dreaded another long speech. She took a deep breath before starting. "Okay, there are only two things I have to say. No going into the forbidden forest under any circumstances and don't leave the dormitories after curfew. Now, I am not as good at speeches as our late Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore." She dabbed at her eyes, and a large trumpet sounding noise came from Hagrid who was now sitting down. She continued with, "but I know you are all hungry, so eat up." She then pursed her lips and turned on her heels to the table.

Arthur sighed as she finished, and turned around to see a table piled high with food. There was anything imaginable, buckets of chips, large chunks of fried fish, small sandwiches, fruits, meat, pasta. Arthur made himself busy stuffing his plate high with delectable foods. In seconds he had made it through his first plate and was half way through his second. He hadn't realized the hunger gnawing on his belly.

By the time he was halfway through his third plate is when he hit a wall. He didn't quite remember walking up long corridors, and tall stairwells. He didn't really remember the strange moving paintings as they greeted the children. He didn't really remember the talking eagle on the door, nor the gentle purr of Oliver on his shoulder. All he remembered was falling into a soft bed, with beautiful blue sheets, and sinking into the peace of a good night sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Troll Blood and Cat Stealers

Author's note: I am really sorry it took so long! My mom has been banning me from the computer till I finished summer reading. I am also really sorry about the writing quality. I am like practically dead right now, but I got it done. I will be taking a small break for a while, but I have great ideas for this story. We are going to include some other characters, like everybody's friend Italy, and probably Germany while we are at it. I also have ideas for a magic club. I mean, Romania is awesome. Good stuff will come as soon as possible, but that might take a while. Bare with me!. Okay, thank you so so much for sticking with me. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 5**

Troll Blood and Cat Stealers

The sun was just peeking out the window when Arthur awoke. He was lying on his stomach on top of his new bed, a trickle of drool sliding down his chin to form a pool. He groaned, softly, feeling extremely tired, until he realized where he was. He pushed himself up, green eyes sparkling. It was his first day, and it was going to be amazing.

Noticing the soft snores in the background, he froze. It was still relatively early, maybe around six. He didn't want to get on a bad note with anybody here. They would be spending the year together. He moved quietly, cringing as his bed squeaked.

It was a fine bed, four poster bed, with a lovely sky blue silk covering. Beside it was a cream white dresser, thin, with a pitcher of water on top. He realized that the rest of the room was like this too, five identical beds with bedside tables. It was perfectly symmetrical, except for the small iron stove that heated the room. It was a lovely room.

He had the bed closest to the door, along with Kiku who was on the other side of the door. On his other side was Lukas, then the tall Berwald kid, and then the other Arthur didn't really know. It was a good thing the room was somewhat spacey, for Arthur had a feeling he would be quite claustrophobic.

Arthur was surprised to find that he was wearing his Pajamas, instead of his robes he had fallen asleep in. They were stripped, blue and bronze, and strange combination in Arthur's opinion. He must have really been out because he swore he did not put on these pajamas.

He was again surprised to find that the robes he had been wearing were neatly folded in his trunk. When he lifted it up, he was surprised to find it was lined with blue. He couldn't help but smile. He was in Ravenclaw and was going to work harder than ever. Along with his robes, a new scarf and mittens were added, blue and bronze, like the pajamas. Although he thought the color combination strange, he couldn't help but like the blue and bronze together. They worked well together.

He got dressed silently, folding his clothes on his bed when finished. As soon as he was finished, he heard the stirring of the others. It was almost time for breakfast, and he could hear the moaning of his stomach. He needed food, and he was guessing the others did too. He grabbed his wand from his trunk, and quietly walked out the door, giving his new classmates some space.

Never before had Arthur had such a delicious breakfast. There were potato slices, sausages, fried eggs, and every fruit imaginable. Even amongst the throngs of food, Arthur's eye was only on one thing. One thing that everybody else seemed to ignore. In front of him was a large basket of freshly made scones, buttered up to perfection.

He sat next to Lukas, who was oddly enough, eating toast with a thick layer of butter. It was rather disgusting, seeing 2 centimeters worth of butter sitting a top of toast. Arthur decided to ignore it, the best he could.

Schedules were handed out during breakfast. They were easy enough to understand, the one problem was the room numbers. Arthur was quickly learning that the wizarding world was a lot different from his own. One of the room numbers red. The room with the red doors next to Harold the Pure. Arthur took a minute to look at this, confused.

He left with Lukas and Kiku before breakfast was over, looking for said room. After about a half an hour of wandering around aimlessly, they reached it, but in between the door, and themselves was a strange looking man, floating and cackling.

He had a high-pitched voice, almost like nails on a chalkboard. "Oh dear, Peevesies sees some ichle fickle first years." He grinned mischievously. "What shall I do to them."

Arthur was about to scoff when the strange man disappeared into thin air. Arthur felt a swoosh around him, and all his books started tumbling out of his arms and floating in the sky. Cussing, he jumped as the man reappeared behind him. "Awe, this little first year's got a bad mouth." He started cackling again and started to swoosh around Lukas, but the blond boy wouldn't have it.

Taking his wand from his pocket, he pointed it at Peeves. "I have one of you at my house." His voice was soft and air like usual, but it sounded slightly threatening. "It's gone now, I don't want that to happen to you little Poltergeist."

The little man just chuckled and disappeared again. "Peevesies doesn't like this one, he is mean." Arthur felt the little man woosh by him invisibly going for Lukas, but when he was two feet away, he reappeared. Arthur thought this was on purpose, but it was soon apparent that the little man had not meant to do that, in fact, he couldn't get any closer.

Arthur watched the little man start to choke all a sudden, and buzz away, hands on hips. He pouted at Lukas, holding out his tongue. "Little first years got a tricksie I see. Humpf." He then buzzed off. "No fun."

Arthur watched him buzz away down the corridor, then went to pick up his fallen books. "What was that?"

Lukas hummed softly and knelt beside him, helping with his books. "That is a Poltergeist, we had one at our home, it made my brother cry, so I made a charm out of troll blood." He then pulled out an awful smelling locket from his neck and swirled it around his head. Arthur almost gagged. "The trolls are always protecting me." His voice was dreamy and sleep like as he talked, and he walked into the room, humming softly.

Arthur shared a glance with Kiku who looked just as confused. Lukas was definitely strange, that was for sure. Arthur was glad he had gotten rid of that thing, for he had a feeling no good came around the strange man.

They were the only three there on time, including the teacher who was a fat man with a fine gray mustache and a jolly grin. He was the last in the room, clutching his chest. He walked to the front of the room with a heavy gate and smiled at the class.

"Hello first years, I am Professor Slughorn." He smiled gaily before going into a long detailed history of himself, about how he knew the great Dumbledore, and how he had asked him to come to this school just to teach Harry Potter and blah blah blah. Arthur dozed off after a while, watching Lukas make strange drawings of trolls in the air with his wand. After about five minutes, only Kiku was listening tentatively, nodding excitedly.

Finally, half the class had gone by before he actually started talking to the students. "So, let's see who is in here today." He smiled almost greedily as he looked through the list. He then took his time, questioning every single student about their background. Nothing interesting happened until he finally got to Lukas.

His bushy eyebrows raised high into the air when he saw Lukas's last name, and he looked at the blond boy looking into space. "So, Lukas, is your father the Einar Bondevik, Headmaster at Durmstrang." Lukas just nodded and continued to look into space.

Slughorn's eyebrows floated even higher. "I didn't know he had a son, I used to know him, good man, fascinated with the dark arts."

Lukas looked down. "He liked trolls, or that is what my mom told me."

Slughorn smiled, "That is very true, he was obsessed with them, he found uses for every part of the troll, the hairs, the skin, the blood, the teeth. I like him, good man."

Lukas just nodded, and looked down again, looking slightly pale.

The rest of the class went by quickly, Lukas never looking up now. Arthur didn't understand a thing that was said between Lukas and Slughorn, but he felt it insensitive to ask. Lukas looked slightly upset about the whole ordeal like he didn't want to think about his father. Arthur was now curious, and he would look into this, but not now, for he had to go to herbology.

The professor was nice, with a scrappy outfit, and nice rosy cheeks. She introduced herself as Sprout and assigned them homework within the first eight minutes. Arthur found the subject captivating. Never had he imagined such strange plants. Some were constantly on fire, some could have a complete conversation with you, some could choke you to death, some could eat you alive. There were millions of plants to behold, and he had to write about one type tonight. When he got to lunch, he couldn't wait to do his homework.

Charms class was next, and it was far better than Arthur ever imagined. They attempted to learn a simple enchantment, one to make things fly. Not one in the room could even get the feather they were working with to twitch, except Edward who sneezed accidently. Flitwick was patient with them and assigned homework to practice the wand movements. Arthur didn't understand how swishing and flicking could be so hard, but the whole class was corrected multiple times on how to do it.

The last class of the day was transfiguration, by far the hardest. A young lady with soft brown hair and yellow eyes taught it. She was kind, but she had high expectations. The were expected to make a button larger, but the whole class failed. Lukas had some success, but instead of growing, it shrank. They had to write a three-page paper about the spell, and what they did wrong.

By the time Arthur got the dorms, he felt rather tired but pleased. Hogwarts was better than he had dreamed, and he wanted to live that day all over again. He worked on his homework in the airy room, humming and smiling slightly. He felt free, and content, until a certain french boy walked through the door, following a black-haired boy with glasses dreamily. Arthur watched him follow the boy in a trance, eyes soft and a small smile on his face. Arthur's frown deepened as the blond boy sat next to him, still staring at the boy.

"Oh hon hon. Isn't Roderich dreamy, So composed, so handsome." He watched the boy with his sharp blue eyes, seemingly unaware he was talking to Arthur of all people.

Arthur scoffed. "I don't give a damn about who you think is good looking, now let me work in peace."

Arthur felt a satisfactory feeling as the boy looked at him, surprised to see the green eyed boy with bushy eyebrows. "Oh, if it isn't the little English boy with the terrible attitude." He smirked as Arthur slammed his book shut, a scowl on his face.

"I do not have a terrible attitude, you are just a pain in my ass." He growled and stood, planning to work on his bed.

"Oh, and it looks like a terrible vocabulary too." He laughed as Arthur stormed off, holding his books close to his chest. He hated that stupid Frenchie, with his long blond hair, and his piercing eyes. Arthur wanted to punch him.

Arthur regretted going to his bed because Berwald was the only other in the room, and he was rather scary. His blue eyes watched Arthur like a hawk. Arthur felt himself tense up until he couldn't stand it anymore. The second he finished his homework, he almost ran from the room, leaving Berwald very confused. Berwald only wanted a friend.

He spent the hour till dinner wandering the castle, seeing his upperclassmen walk around, laughing, smiling, catching up with one another. He suddenly felt lonely. He didn't have any friends back at home, and he had no close connections here. Maybe he should go find Kiku or Lukas and do something fun. He was just about to walk back to the dorm when someone flew into him, knocking him into a nearby suit of armor, that pushed him off.

When he turned around to cuss at them, he found Alfred standing there, smiling at him. "Hey, it's you, Artie right." Arthur scowled. He did not want to deal with this guy right now, for he was almost as annoying as the Frenchie.

"What do you want Alfred?" Arthur sighed.

The boy just shrugged. "I was looking for Mattie, I haven't seen him today because we are in different houses."

Arthur then remembered Mattie. "Oh, I forgot about him." He smiled. "Yeah, I like Mattie."

Alfred suddenly looked like he had struck gold. "Hey, dude! You should totally look for him with me. You guys are friends."

Arthur wanted nothing more than to run away, but he felt kinda bad. He had forgotten about Mattie, and he was a good person. Regretting his words as he said them, he sighed. "Fine, but it better not take long, I was going to study."

Alfred looked pleased, "Thanks! bro, I am kinda lonely right now, Mathias is Hanging with Lukas again, and my other friend Toris is studying in the library with his friend, Feliks I think." He scrunched his eyebrows for a moment before continuing. "Let's go!"

Arthur rolled his eyes at Alfred as he took off, bouncing with each step. He was an odd character, smiling at everyone and shouting with every word. He was annoying, but yet slightly lovable, almost like a brother. Arthur shook his head at these thoughts. Alfred was an annoying idiot who probably couldn't tie his own shoes. Actually, the way he kept tripping on his feet made Arthur supposed he actually couldn't.

Although Alfred was loud, annoying, obnoxious, and very stupid, Arthur grew to like him. Through all the stupidity, he was really sweet at heart, even though he couldn't read the atmosphere, and was sometimes rather cocky and inconsiderate. Arthur found himself regretting his actions at first, but after a few minutes, the American grew on him, bringing in a kind of positivity that Arthur had never really experienced.

Even after a half an hour, Mattie was nowhere in sight. In fact, it was almost like he didn't exist. Multiple times, Arthur had to remind himself why he was with Alfred. It was strange how quickly Mattie escaped his mind. It even seemed at points that Alfred forgot what they were doing, but he soon remembered his own brother.

They were both about to give up when they came to a certain room. A certain room Arthur couldn't believe he hadn't been into yet. It was a grand library with hundreds of books, all stacked on shelves, almost about to topple. The lady at the desk was thin, watery eyes, and pointy, with a gray bun atop her head. She looked down at the pair as they entered, mostly Alfred. Mattie was sitting in a corner, reading a hefty book about transfiguration. Arthur left the two brothers alone to chat about their day as he

Arthur left the two brothers alone to chat about their day as he walked almost in a daze towards the shelves of books, carrying information he had never dreamed of. Books flew through the air like birds, some even losing pages. A broom swept past him, collection dust into a dust pan. Students were everywhere, studying at desks, lounging in chairs, being kicked out by the angry librarian who Arthur soon learned was called Madame Pince. Grabbing random books off shelves, he proceeded to the checkout, carrying more than his weight.

As he was struggling to leave, he came face to face with the brothers again. Mattie smiled, while Alfred laughed, staring at his handful of books. Arthur nodded at Maddie, and glared at Alfred, wanting to throw one at him. As he was leaving, he was surprised when Alfred called, "Yo, Artie, we should hang out sometime, dude!"

Arthur only glared, but he couldn't help but feel a little warmer inside.

Walking back to Ravenclaw tower was harder than Arthur expected. Books were heavy, and Arthur was as light as a feather, well, for his age. When he got to the bottom of the steps, encouraged by every kind painting in sight, he finally collapsed, books tumbling to the floor. He sat on the steps, catching his breath, and mourning for the next three hundred steps he still had to take. He was about to get up when a boy about a year older with rather nice hair containing a strange double curl walked up to him, a cat purring around his ankles.

"Hey, you." He sounded like he was about to fall asleep. "You own this cat right." He pulled Oliver out of his bag, his eyes drooping slightly.

Arthur was awestruck for a moment, staring at the purring white and orange cat like it had turned into a bat. He took a moment to think about how Oliver was purring in this kids arms when seconds ago, he had been stuffed in a leather bag. Arthur didn't want to know how many other cats were shoved in that thing.

"Wait a second," Arthur blurted. "What the bloody hell are you doing with my cat?"

The boy looked at him like he was an idiot. "I am making sure it is well cared for. Since I found this poor little thing sleeping on your bed unattended, I saved him." He blinked sleepily. "Now, I want custody over your cat so you don't kill it."

Arthur took a moment to breathe. It was bad enough he still had to climb to the top of the steps, but now he had to deal with a crazy cat stealer.

"First off, I fed Oliver this morning, and I was about to feed him again, he was sleeping on his own accord, so I think he was fine." He explained. "My question is, what the bloody hell were you doing in my room?!"

The boy didn't seem fazed. "I was checking on the cat situation of first years."

Arthur took Oliver back, holding him in his arms soothingly. "This is my cat you bloody wanker, so I won't give you bloody custody." He turned, and froze when he saw all the books he had to carry. Letting Oliver down, he face palmed. What was he going to do?

In the end, the boy got partial custody for Oliver, in exchange for carrying his books. Even though the boy looked lazy, he was stronger than he looked, and carried the books like it was eating. He hummed as they walked up the stairs, Arthur scowling. When they entered the common room, Arthur went to sulk in the corner, unaware he was sitting next to a rather snobby second year who loved to play the piano.

"Herkules got your cat, huh." The voice was sort of huffy and feminine, even though it was coming from a boy. He had glasses, a small mole below his lip, and dark hair with a strange cowlick.

Arthur only nodded, and went back to glaring, ashamed he was so weak.

The boy smiled. "He practically stole mine last year, we are dorm mates. He is a little strange if you ask me." He huffed. "But he is better than that demon douche Gilbert."

Arthur smirked at this. Glancing sideways, he asked. "What's your name?"

"Roderich Edelstein, second year." Arthur frowned slightly,

Arthur frowned slightly, remembering something. "Hey, that french pervert was talking about you earli-"

Roderich stopped him. "Don't talk about Francis around me, I hate that guy. I have to spend six more years sleeping in the same room as him."

Arthur smirked. "Never trust the french, that is what I always say."

Roderich laughed at that, starting a very pleasant conversation, only interrupted by the prospect of food. Arthur lost him in the mix of all the Ravenclaw students rushing to the dining hall, but he did strike upon Kiku, who happened to be talking to the boy from earlier, Herkules. Arthur decided it was best to surround himself around total strangers for dinner.

This worked better than expected because no one was talking to him. He was left eating fish and chips surrounded by fourth years that were too absorbed in their teenage endeavors. Feeling very awkward, Arthur left as soon as desert was cleared from the table, not wanting to hear anymore about cures for terrible acne.

It was only day one, but Arthur could barely keep his eyes open as he entered the dorm room. In a trance, he slipped into his pajamas, rolled into bed, feeling Oliver settle by his head, and close his eyes. He didn't even wake when his other four roommates entered the dorm, almost as tired as he was.


	6. Chapter 6: A Strange Encounter

Author's Note: Please don't kill me! I will have a longer note at the bottom clearing up a few things... This chapters a bit rushed and choppy b/c I wrote it in like a hour because I owe you guys one. It is also rather short, but it is still here, so enjoy!

 **Chapter 6**

A strange encounter

The week flew by faster than Arthur could imagine, with strange classes that managed to bewilder him, but yet made perfect sense. Never in his life had be been more challenged, but in the best of ways.

As Saturday finally reached Arthur, he found himself feeling rather blue due to the lack of learning, and maybe the downpour of rain crashing against the window. With no homework, he felt himself with absolutely nothing to do, and for the first time in his life, he felt at a real lose.

Despite his misery at absolutely nothing, Arthur trudged downstairs to breakfast with a raincloud over his head, quite literally, because Peeves had taken a liking to annoying Arthur in anyway possible. But that is when the strangest thing happened to him yet, and that's saying something considering he had seen a unicorn at the edge of the forbidden forest the day before.

It all started when he felt a pair of eyes tingling on his neck. Quickly turning his head, he found nothing, only the slight wisp of what seemed like a robe. Feeling anxious, he started to walk faster.

This was inevitably his downfall, because soon, he found himself completely lost in a dank corridor. As soon as the realization hit him, it was too late, because a deep laughter started to echo behind him. It was low and rumbling, shaking the very foundation around his feet. Arthur decided that the best thing to do in this situation was run.

So he sprinted, faster than he ever had in his life.

It didn't come as a surprise when he tripped face first on the ground, scraping his hands and knees on the mossy stone. Turning around in terror as a strange figure seemingly floated towards him, laughing when a rumbling boom.

What did come as a surprise was when the figure also fell flat on its face, and started to cry out in pain.

"Milen! You were supposed to maintain the spell until we negotiated! Now it is ruined."

Another boy, maybe a year older than Arthur with black hair ran out from behind a suit of Armor, looking kinda guilty and annoyed at the same time.

"Vlad, I can't keep this up forever, levitation charms are harder than you think!"

The figure crumpled on the floor shot up, still tangled in dark robes. "Still, I know you can do it, plus, I am already amplifying my voice, plus, I can levitate by myself, I am not some sort of Pixie!"

"Why are we doing this anyway, the poor kid looks terrified!" The dark haired kid looked at him sympathetically with green eyes. "He is practically in tears."

Arthur found himself getting annoyed. He was not in tears, thank you very much, there was just a lot of dust in the air, and it was getting in his eyes.

Arthur found himself getting annoyed, he was not in tears, thank you very much, there was just a lot of dust in the air, and it was getting in his eyes.

The robed boy looked back at him, looking surprised he was still there. As soon as he saw Arthur glaring at him, he gasped at tried to throw the robes back over him, laughing with a much higher pitch.

"Cower in fear, lowly first year! For I am the terrifying leader of the Black magic club, Count Vladimir!" He then progressed to making weird flapping motions with his robe, but ended up getting tangled.

Arthur just scoffed.

The dark haired boy rolled his eyes and chuckled, stepping on the others robes, making him trip. He then looked at Arthur pleasantly.

"Hello there, sorry to bother you, but my friend is trying to start a new club and I am helping him look for some new members." He glanced sideways at his friend who had managed to put his robe on backwards. "As you can see, he is not the sharpest tool in the shed."

A gasp came from under the robes "Says the guy who almost failed transfiguration last year." The boy said.

The dark haired boy looked affronted. "You did no better."

Arthur watched the exchange quietly, trying to back away slowly. This didn't work, because 'count Vladimir' finally got unstuck from his robes, and practically ran at Arthur, almost making him fall on his rump. Grabbing his shoulder, the boys face stopped inches from his own.

"Please, join my club, my friend here doesn't understand the awesomeness of dark magic, and is a pain to be with."

A disgruntled "Hey!" came from behind them.

"Umm," Arthur started feeling nervous being in such close proximity with the other boy who had strawberry blondish hair and oddly enough, dark red eyes., "I'd rather not, want to get all that studying in, you know."

The boy looked devastated, and let his hands fall back to his sides. Turning around, he sulked off, motioning for his friend to come with him. "Come on Milen, let's go find someone else who will finally accept us."

The other boy raised his eyebrows. "More like accept you."

Arthur watched them go, feeling a bit guilty. The boy looked so sad, like someone had taken his favorite dessert and smashed it on the ground.

Groaning, Arthur called out. "Hey, I might consider if I knew more about it."

Within milliseconds, the boy had turned around, joy etched across his face.

"Really!" he exclaimed. "You are the first person today out of ten." The boy did a little happy dance. "Finally, I might become more popular than Elizabeta!"

The other boy laughed. "Yeah right, your going to have to grow a chest before that will ever happen."

The red eye boy gasped dramatically. "You know I am not a girl and will never have her, well, assets. Plus, everybody knows Katyasha has bigger ones."

Arthur found himself backing away again, face heating up at the strange topic at hand. He coughed, interrupting the two. "Well, I am not saying I will join your club, but it would be interesting to learn about the darker side of magic."

The dark haired boy laughed a bit. "Oh, its not really a black Magic club, it is more just Vlads attempt to have more friends besides me."

He was silenced by a hand to the mouth.

"Oh, don't listen to Milen, he doesn't know what he is talking about." He stuck his tounge out quickly before looking at Arthur again. "We do all sorts of things involving black magic like reading books, and, well, reading more books, and well..." He looked into space, thinking, before putting his finger in the air knowingly. "Oh, and I am trying to get permission from Headmistress Mcgonagall to let us go on a field trip into the forbidden forest." He smirked mischievously "I heard there are werewolves in there."

Arthur was hooked the minute he said forbidden forest. "Really!?" He questioned, trying to hide his excitement.

The boy smirked. "Oh yeah, we can finds some unicorns, or maybe even a centaur."

Arthur could barely stop himself from gasping.

The black haired boy rolled his eyes. "Like that's ever going to-"

Another hand to the mouth.

"So, what do you say." The boy asked, trying not to look excited.

Arthur tried to look like he was considering, but he couldn't stop the smirk forming on his face.

"It's a deal!" He said, putting out his hand to shake.

The red eye boy clapped his hands together merrily, before grasping Arthur's hand with both of his, shaking furiously.

"Wonderful, just wonderful! First meeting is next week, bring a friend or something!" He smiled gleefully. "Call me Vlad!" He exclaimed and then pointed at his friend, "He's Milen."

Arthur's shoulders were starting to hurt from all the hand shaking, but he ignored it. "Arthur, Arthur Kirkland." He got out between shakes.

Vlad finally let go, and nodded, "Nice to meet you Arthur!" He flashed him a oddly sharp toothed smile, then practically ran off with Milen in tow. "First meeting next Saturday eight o'clock in the classroom next to the seven red banners." He saluted before taking off, "See ya then!"

Arthur watched him go, smiling a tiny bit. Never had he met such an energetic person in his life, nor did he think he ever would. He stood there for a moment, fantasizing about finally being able to meet a real unicorn, and brag to Peter how he had met a true unicorn, and had even pet it. He stood there in a daze until he realized he had no recollection of where he was. That is when he facepalmed.

* * *

When he finally got to breakfast, the only person he knew there was Lukas, eating his strange butter toast, this time with cinnamon. He sat there, looking at the grey ceiling with a curious look on his face.

"Hallo Arthur" He hummed, taking a bite of toast.

"Good Morning Lukas!" Arthur replied with a bit more spring in his step. "I joined a club today."

Lukas looked at him with a mildly surprised looked and hummed, going back to his toast. "What kind of club?"

Arthur smirked, "Well, since you asked, I am now in the dark magic club. Its pretty cool, since I will get to see unicorns and stuff."

Lukas raised his eyebrows. "Isn't the leader of that Vladimir Lupei, the second year Hufflepuff with no friends or popularity."

Arthur was at a loss for words. Looking to the side, "Well, when you put it that way."

Suddenly, he heard a purr to his other side. "Did somebody say Vladimir Lupei?" An annoyingly familiar accent muttered in his ear. Instinctively, Arthur swung his fist into his neighbor's stomach.

"Nobody asked for your thoughts, Frenchie!" Arthur grumbled, looking back at Lukas, nose in the air.

Arthur smirked as he heard a grunt from the blond boy sitting next to him, and a surprised look from Lukas.

"I have a name you know, sourcils." The boy grunted.

Arthur turned around. "Well, I don't care to know the names of creeps like you."

Blue eyes met green in a intense battle until Lukas coughed, finished with his toast. "Um, Arthur, I'm going to go finish my homework. I shall see you later."

Arthur quickly turned around, "No wait for me, I am not staying here alone." He then grabbed a scone and made to get up, but he wasn't the only one who didn't want to be left alone.

"If I were you, I wouldn't spend time with Vladimir, there are quite a few rumors going around about him." The 'frenchie' decided to follow them, acting like a thorn in Arthur's side.

"Well," Arthur started, "I don't care to know anything from you. Plus, he is my new friend, we are in a club together."

"Oh ho ho, is that true. Well, you wouldn't want to be a club with him in it, considering he is a vampire."

The bite of scone that Arthur was midway through chewing suddenly spat out onto the floor.

"What?" Arthur exclaimed, looking at Lukas with panic.

The 'frenchie' had the most arrogant smirk upon his face. "That's what I heard through the grapevine." He then started to walk off.

"Shut up stupid frog!" Arthur shouted at his retreating form. "I don't care nor believe what you say, jerk."

The boy turned around, "It's Francis, thank you very much." And he turned around the corner, leaving Arthur in a very foul mood.

Lukas patted his shoulder softly. "Don't worry, it's probably not true, plus vampires are not all that bad."

Arthur just nodded, trying not to let the words get to him. Of all things it had to be vampires, one of the few things Arthur would rather not encounter in his life.

"If you would like, I will join you at the club." Lukas hummed, looking at the ceiling again. "It is another way to avoid annoying things in my life."

Arthur felt a wave of relief wash over him. "Truely?" He looked over, looking for a hint of security.

Lukas only nodded, and started to walk off. Arthur took a deep breath before going forward.

Why was he always biting off more than he could chew.

* * *

Author's note; pt.2

Sorry for the short chapter, and the lack of editing, along with crappy writing. It is like 12:00am as a write this, but I want to get it down.

Okay guys, I am so sorry for such a late update. I am pretty sure I haven't posted since like November 2016. Its been a long year, that's all I have to say. But summer is almost here, and Tennis season is almost through, and I will start trying to post a bit more regularly over the summer. I have a much different understanding of both writing and Hetalia at this point, especially since by love for Hetalia has only grown, which is saying something. I will probably be here for a while longer, so don't give up hope. One thing that has really kept me away from updating is a lack of a true problem with the story. I have it now, and things will actually start to develop now (hopefully). In all honesty, I have a better idea for a hetalia Harry Potter cross over that fits the characters better. I know that Arthur deffenetly could fit into ravenclaw, but the more I thought about it, the more I was sure that he defenetly belongs in Slytherin. I am going to stick with this though because it is funny having him in Ravenclaw, especially with Characters like Berwald, which I plan to do more with. Man, I really need to learn how to write his speach pattern, because I have some great ideas for the future, and I plan to include both Italy's, the BTT, Hungary and Austria, Lithuania (b/c he is awesome, and people seem to forget this), and a lot more France. I added Romania and Bulgaria today, as you guys probably guessed. I was probably a little off character with those two since I haven't really read many of the strips they are in recently, but I hope I am not far off.

Oh, since this is the first year, there will be no offical shipping, although at this point, it may be pretty obvious who I ship with who. I am going to update my profile soon because I have changed quite a bit, but if you want to check, go there. I will go on a whole rant about that there, but just know, nothing is actually going to happen in that department until much latter, most likely around 5th year. I plan to finish this year, but I want to know your imput on weather I should go on besides the first year, and if so, to the second year or the fifth year, just to start with all the fun stuff. Also, do you guys want another perspective in the future. You don't have to think about it know, but if you are a follower of this story, feel free to send me a note. I will probably respond. 

Anyway, thank you all for staying with me on this one, and I will try to update soon. Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be long. 


	7. Sad News from the Author

Hey guys, long time no see!

I regret to inform you that I have totally lost interest in this story (NOOO, HOW TRAGIC).

I really am sorry! I have spent months now wondering if I should just stop. The big problem right now is that the story is not really going anywhere, which has been terrible in finding inspiritaion, and what to write next. I posted this fanfiction on a whim when I still was not entirely aware of where I was going, and still rather new to Hetalia. Times have changed in my life, and I can't keep up the illution that I am still going to post more chapters. The time of the stingy wand is over.

Now, that being said, if you have inspiration from my story, and you want to continue on with it, feel free! Send me an message, and I will hand over the reigns. I would be a dream if someone found some inspiration, and took off with it. If that sounds interesting to you, again, send me a message, and let your wings unfurl (you get to keep the name too, although you should post it on your account).

I will still be writing, although different stories that are not Hetalia x Harry Potter. I have so many ideas for Hetalia fanfiction, and I am going to use this account as a place to get some writing down. Now, I understand I am probably going to loose some people, and so I say goodbye, and good luck in your journey through life.

I really am sorry to be disappointing some of you, but I can't carry the guilt around with me anymore. I still want to write, so badly, but I felt like I couldn't with this hanging over my head. Thanks for those who were with me, and have fun with you fan fiction shenanigans.

-Imacatbitches


End file.
